Avatar Episode List
Book 1: Water (2005) *Year (based on, not set in): 1757, 1857-1858 *20 Episodes plus unaired pilot *''The Last Airbender'' series *Main villain: Zuko (episodes 1-4, 7-9, 11-19), Zhao (episodes 3-4, 7, 9, 11, 13-14, 17-20) *Debut characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Haru, Iroh, Roku, Jet, Freedom Fighters, Gran Gran, Pakku, Yue, Zhao, June, Suki, Kyoshi Warriors. #Unaired Pilot #The Boy in The Iceberg #*Aang is found by Katara after being in a hibernation sphere for a century. #The Avatar Returns #*Zuko captures Aang. #The Southern Air Temple #*Gyatso first appears. Airbenders revealed to be dead 100 years ago. #The Warriors of Kyoshi #*Suki and Kyoshi first appear. #The King of Omashu #*Bumi first appears. #Imprisoned #*Tyro and Haru first appears. Aang becomes imprisoned. #Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World #*Yangchen and Kuruk first appear. #Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku #*Roku first appears. #The Waterbending Scroll #*Pakku first appears. #Jet #*Jet and the Freedom Fighters (Smellerbee, The Duke, Sneers, Pipsqueak and Longshot) first appear. #The Great Divide #*JuneAccording to some sources, June's name is spelt as Jun, however it is correctly spelled as June in credits first appears #The Storm #*Azula and Ursa first appear as a flashback. #The Blue Spirit #*Zuko becomes the Blue Spirit. #The Fortuneteller #Bato of the Water Tribe #*Bato first appear. #The Deserter #The Northern Air Temple #The Waterbending Master #*Yue and Arnook first appears. #The Siege of the North, Part 1 #*Hahn first appears #The Siege of the North, Part 2 #*Yue sacrifices herself to become the new Moon Spirit. Hahn dies in a boat crash. Zhao killed by the Avatar Spirit. Azula officially first appears. Book 2: Earth (2006) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858 *20 Episodes *Main villain: Azula (whole season), Long Feng (episodes 3-20) #The Avatar State #*Ty Lee and Mai first appear. Zuko becomes an anti-hero. #The Cave of Two Lovers #*Chong and Lily first appear. #Return to Omashu #*Long Feng first appears. #The Swamp #*Toph first appears in Aang's vision. Kya first appears in Katara's vision. #Avatar Day #*Roun-Jian first appears. #The Blind Bandit #*Toph officially first appears. The Boulder first appears. #Zuko Alone #*Teo and The Mechanist first appear. #The Chase #*Jeong Jeong first appear. #Bitter Work #The Library #*Song and Jin first appear. #The Desert #*Hakoda first appears. #The Serpent's Pass #*Meng and Onji first appear. #The Drill #*Earth King Kuei and Joo-Dee first appears. #City of Walls and Secrets #*The Dai Li first appear. #The Tales of Ba Sing Se #Appa's Lost Days #Lake Laogai #*Jet killed by Long Feng. The Freedom Fighters presumably disband. The Dai Li are cured from their brainwashed moment. #The Earth King #*Azula, Ty Lee and Mai disguises as Kyoshi Warriors. #The Guru #The Crossroads of Destiny #*Zuko betrays the gang and Azula betrays Long Feng. Iroh and the Kyoshi Warriors are imprisoned. End of Book 2. Book 3: Fire (2007–2008) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858 *21 Episodes *Originally scheduled for an April 2007 date and the series finale scheduled for a November 2007 release, it was rescheduled due to "Sozin's Comet" was in halfway production. *Main villain: Azula (episode 1-4, 6-16, 20-21), Ozai (episode 18-21) #The Awakening #*Zuko betrays Azula. Iroh and the Kyoshi Warriors are released. #The Headband #*Chan first appears. #The Painted Lady #*Katara becomes the Painted Lady. #Sokka's Master #The Beach #*The gang becomes stranded. #The Avatar and the Firelord #*Zuko joins the gang. #The Runaway #The Puppetmaster #*Hama first appear. #Nightmares and Daydreams #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion #*Aang begins to have feelings for Katara. #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse #The Western Air Temple #The Firebending Masters #The Boling Rock, Part 1 #*Suki joins the gang. #The Boiling Rock, Part 2 #*Mai and Ty Lee betray Azula and turn good. #The Southern Raiders #The Ember Island Players #*Only appearance of the Ember Island Players #Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King #*Azula becomes the Firelady. #Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters #*Azula goes insane. #Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno #*Ozai plans to kill the Avatar. #Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang #*Ozai finished by Aang, Azula defeated by Zuko and Katara, Zuko becomes the Firelord and dates Mai, Ty Lee becomes a Kyoshi Warrior by Suki and the war is declared over. Zuko asks his father where his mother is, only to be resolved in "The Promise" and Azula is presumably sent to an mental asylum. Book 4 graphic novels (2012) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858-1859 *The graphic novels takes place a year after the series. It has rumoured that the graphic novels could be turned into a TV mini-series in the near future. The novels are considered to be canon as it takes place a year after the finale. *Main villain: Ozai (whole miniseries), Zuko (part 2-3) #The Promise, Part 1 #The Promise, Part 2 #*Zuko goes rogue, the second great war begins after a peace agreement fails. #The Promise, Part 3 #*Zuko redeems himself, Ursa found alive, Azula becomes sane and the war is declared over. Sokka marries Suki. Book 4: Air (2012) *Year (based on, not set in): 1928 *12 Episodes *''The Legend of Korra'' book 1: Air *Main villain: Amon and the Equalists (whole season) #Welcome to Republic City #A Leaf in the Wind #*Korra joins the Air Nomad League. #The Revelation #The Voice in the Night #*Older versions of Aang, Sokka and Toph first appear as flashbacks. Asami first appears. #The Spirit of Competition #*Mako begin to have feelings for Asami. #And The Winner Is... #*The Wolfbats depowered by Amon. #The Aftermath #When Extremes Meet #*Korra kidnaped by Tarrlok. Team Avatar officially founded. #Out of the Past #Turning the Tides #*Zuko's grandson Iroh first appear. Lin depowered by Amon. Tenzin's fourth child is born. #Skeletons in the Closet #*Iroh joins Team Avatar. #Endgame #*Amon unmasks himself as Tarrlok's brother. Korra's waterbending is taken away. Korra first uses the Avatar State. Amon and Tarrlok dies. Korra restores Lin's earthbending and Katara restores Korra's waterbending. Korra kisses Mako. Book 5: TBA (2013) *Year (based on, not set in): 1928-1929 *14 Episodes *''The Legend of Korra'' book 2: TBA *Main villain: TBA *It is intended to be the second half of the first production series. *It has been rumoured by fans that it is not the final series and some fans have speculated that Yue could appear in the series after a huge popularity of the crack pairing Yuorra on DeviantArt, alongside a possible reappearance of the Kyoshi Warriors, the Freedom Fighters and the Dai Li. *The second series will involve Korra and the gang to explore more details about the Avatar cycle. *It is rumoured that the older versions of Team Avatar would appear in a flashback episode with speaking parts. Aang is rumoured to be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Toph is rumoured to be voiced by Tara Strong, Sokka is rumoured to be voiced by Corey Burton, Katara is rumoured to be voiced by Grey DeLisle and Zuko is rumoured to be voiced by David Kaufman. *It has been reported that Zuko's daughter Ursa and Aang's two other children Kya and Bumi will make an appearance. *Azula's fate and Zuko finding his mother is reported to be revealed in the second series as well alongside with a possible reappearances of Zuko, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Haru and Teo. ;Rumoured episode list (before book 1 ended) #The Secrets of the Cycle #*Zuko dies, leaving no surviving members of the original Team Avatar. Iroh takes over his role as Firelord after his sister's abdication to concentrate her role as leader of the anti-Equalists. #The Moon Spirit #*Yue reappears #In Kyoshi We Trust #*The Kyoshi Warriors reappear. #In The Darkness #*The Freedom Fighters reappear. #The Legend of Long Feng #*Dai Li reappear. #The Story of Aang, Part 1: The Aftermath #The Story of Aang, Part 2: The Rogue #The Story of Aang, Part 3: The Ending #The Energybender #*Korra practices Energybending. #Naga's Dog Days #The Avatar, The Hunk and The Funny #*The Tales of Ba Sing Se-styled episode. Korra's story is about how she first realised that she was the next Avatar, Mako's story is about how he and Bolin are distant cousins of Suki. Bolin's story is about how his Firebending mother met his Earthbending father. Asami's story is about she and Korra disguised themselves as Kyoshi Warriors in order to spy on the Dai Li's headquarters. #Frozen in Time, Part 1 #*Korra travels in time to 50 years before. #Frozen in Time, Part 2 #Adore #*Equalists disband. ;Rumoured Episode List #The Firelord's Daughter #*Ursa first appear. Zuko reappears. #*Bumi and Kya first appear. #Sokka's Legacy The Promise (TBA) It has been rumoured that the three-part graphic novel The Promise will turned into a 16-part series. #Act 1, Part 1: One Year Later #Act 1, Part 2: Team Avatar #Act 1, Part 3: The Curse #Act 1, Part 4: Afterside #Act 2, Part 1: The Firelord and the Prisoner #Act 2, Part 2: Nightmares and Fatalities #Act 2, Part 3: Peace Failed #Act 2, Part 4: The Betrayal #Act 3, Part 1: The Second Great War #Act 3, Part 2: Revenge #Act 3, Part 3: Ozai's Last Stand #*Ozai dies. #Act 3, Part 4: End of an Era #*Zuko stops himself from battling against Aang as he begins to notice that his dad originally chose him as his favourite not his sister. #Act 4, Part 1: Azula's Release #*Azula is released after spending a year in the mental asylum where she had to be cured. #Act 4, Part 2: Firelords #Act 4, Part 3: Firelady Ursa #*Zuko reunites with his mother. #Act 4, Part 4: Republic City References